Souvenirs Poussiéreux
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Un vieux fusil, un conseil banal, un sourire cachant la douleur, une main qui retient son épaule. Peut être que tout finira pour le mieux. "Je voulais juste revoir ton sourire " America/England


**Disclamer**: _(_Hidekaz Himaruya_ – Axis Power Hetalia)_

**Pairing_:_**_ Alfred J. Jones (America), Arthur Kirkland (England)_

__J'ai écrit ça très vite avec le soutien d'une amie sur Skype ~ Bref' on va dire que ça m'empêche d'écrire la suite de mes fictions "longues" mauvaise fille que je suis ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'observais tous ces objets poussiéreux et entassés dans cette cave sentant le renfermé. Rien n'aurait pu me faire perdre ma bonne humeur, si ce n'est cet objet. Oui, ce simple, fusil. Car il me faisait affreusement pensé à, toi. Je revois encore ton visage sérieux, tes traits contractés par un semblant de fureur contre ma naïveté. Mais au fond de moi même, je savais bien qu'il n'en était rien. Je voyais cette lueur de tristesse dans tes prunelles émeraudes, comme ai-je pu penser que j'arriverais à te frapper avec cet objet ? A cet instant, toute ma détermination, toutes mes résolutions se sont envolés, j'aurais tout donné pour revenir en arrière malheureusement, il était trop tard. Car le Arthur que je connaissais, que j'admirais et, que, j'aimais, a disparu ce jour là.

Après mon indépendance, j'ai cru que tout redeviendrait comme avant si je faisais l'effort de revenir vers toi, je me suis trompé. Je n'ai plus jamais revu ce sourire que tu m'offrais si souvent, avant. Tu étais froid, trop froid, assez pour créer une barrière invisible entre nous. J'espérais, qu'avec mon sourire perpétuel et mes manières idiotes, j'arriverais à t'arracher un sourire de nouveau, mais ton visage restait fermé. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai été blessé lors de tes boutades ? Je ne réagissais pas mais des semaines durant, je les entendais résonner contre les parois de mon crâne. N'importe qui aurait commencé à te détester, tellement tu essayais de te rendre... détestable. Mais je savais, j'espérais, que le véritable Arthur Kirkland était toujours là, enfouie sous ce masque de froideur et de douleur.

Alors j'ai abandonné tout simplement. Je ne me serais qu'enfoui sous un voile de tristesse, ravivé par autant de souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas tous sombres, ils n'étaient pas tous tristes, non, mais repenser à ce sourire que tu m'offrais me fait encore plus mal que tout. Je suis remonté dans ma maison, buvant un café tranquillement, masquant ma nostalgie et mes remords au fond de moi sous un sourire. Puis vint un nouveau conseil, et me revoilà devant tous ses gens qui me paraissent antipathiques sauf une seule personne. Es ce que tu te reconnais Arthur ? Car j'ai la douloureuse impression que tout ce que fait n'est réalisé que pour attirer ton attention. Et j'y arrive, mais peut être pas de la bonne manière. Te voilà à me rabrouer et moi à sourire bêtement. Une partie de moi même à mal tu sais ? Mais l'autre crie que c'est la seule façon, alors je continue inlassablement. Aurais-je développé une personnalité masochiste ? Je te regarde, tu me fixes avec ton regard sévère et je frisonne intérieurement, je lâche un petit sourire attristé, je vois que tu ne t'y attendais pas, alors je m'enfuis de cette salle, ne supportant plus cette comédie grotesque.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissé et les yeux larmoyants malgré moi, je me dirige là où mon cerveau me dicte d'aller. Mon esprit fixé sur une seule et unique pensée. Étrangement, je rigole intérieurement en me demandant combien de fois Arthur a éternué pendant ces cinq dernières années. Je passe ma main ganté sur mon visage humide, pour balayer les larmes qui s'écoulent de mes prunelles céruléennes. J'entends des pas se diriger vers moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention, je me contente de regarder par la fenêtre pour oublier, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, mon malheur. Quel idiotie, l'amour, une perte de temps et de la souffrance inutile.

Une main attentionné se pose doucement sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne plus vivement que je ne le souhaitais. Mon corps rata un battement, quand je découvris une petite silhouette, avec une tête blonde et des sourcils originaux. Je rougis bien malgré moi, et me dégage l'épaule d'un geste lent, de peur de le blesser, une nouvelle fois...

Il me fixe, son regard n'est plus sévère, il est, inquiet. Je suis étonné, heureux ? Je ne sais pas … J'aimerais juste qu'il cesse de me prendre pour un enfant. J'aimerais qu'il me considère comme un homme à part entière, comme un homme qui peut l'aimer, un homme qui pourrait l'embrasser maintenant sans attendre, le faire rougir de stupeur, lui montrer à quel point le sentiment qui s'empare de moi à chaque entrevu est fort. Mais j'ai peur. Une peur montante, paralysante, qui m'empêche de parler ou même de respirer. Il prononce mon nom comme à cette époque, je relève la tête, je le regarde une expression gênée, je sens le sang me monter aux joues. J'en ai assez, je veux partir, ne plus jamais revoir ce visage enfantin mais pourtant marqué par des années d'expériences, une façade invisible. Il est, adorable.

Trop près, il était bien trop près de moi à présent. Es ce que tu t'en rends compte ? Es ce que tu te rends compte que ma conscience ne tient qu'à un fil qui n'attend qu'à se rompre ? Prononce encore un mot et je ne saurais plus me contrôler Arthur, je suis trop faible en ce qui concerne les sentiments.

« Alfred ? »

Trop tard, Angleterre. Je te prends violemment par les épaules et te plaque sauvagement contre moi. Il ne me fallu pas plus de deux secondes pour pousser mes lèvres à la rencontre des tiennes. Tu as tressaillit, je sentais que tu te tendais contre moi, mais j'étais grisé. Grisé par cette sensation de bien être et de plaisir, un chose qui, logiquement, paraît irrationnelle, voir même idiote. Après tout, je ne faisais que poser un infime partie de mon corps sur une même infime partie du corps d'Arthur, mais, je ne résonnais plus de manière logique et plus rien n'existait autour de moi à part cette chaleur qui naissait dans mes membres. La peur revient alors, plus puissante, elle plante ses crocs et sa morsure glaciale m'empêche de continuer. Mais si je stoppe tout maintenant, es ce que je pourrais te voir ? Tu m'éviteras n'es ce pas ? Je suis si, pathétique.

Nos lèvres se décollent dans un petit bruit humide. Je n'ose plus te regarder, la honte s'empare de moi. Je t'imagine tétanisé, n'ayant plus qu'une envie fuir loin, comme moi. Je me détourne de toi et me dirige précipitamment vers la sortie. Je sens de nouveau les larmes remonter au bord de mes paupières. La sortie est tout près, je la vois se dessiner devant mes yeux embués, je pose ma main sur la poignée.

Une main ferme me retient. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas me retourner. Ta main, Arthur, c'est comme si elle me brûlait, à travers mes vêtements. Je n'ai plus le temps de faire disparaître mes larmes car je sens de nouveau ta bouche sur la mienne. J'agrandis les yeux de stupeur. Et je vois tes sourcils en gros plan, ça me ferait presque rire. Mais tes lèvres qui s'entrouvrent contre les miennes requiert toute mon attention, j'oublie même de respirer. Je réponds du mieux que je peux, tant mes sens sont brouillés par ce simple contact. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que, je ne suis encore qu'un gamin, qui est encore totalement dépendant de toi. De toi et de ta façon si douce de me caresser les cheveux. Je me rends compte que j'ai toujours voulu plus, que sentir juste tes lèvres n'est pas suffisant, alors, je me colle contre toi, comme si tu étais ma nouvelle drogue, mieux que les hamburgers, mieux que les jeux-vidéos. Ta langue contre la mienne me rend fou tu le sais ? J'aimerais tellement que, que tout ceci ne s'arrête pas, même si je suis conscient du cliché que je suis en train d'élaborer dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es ce que tu te colles à moi ? Pourquoi t'accrocher à mes épaules comme si tu allais tomber ? J'entrouvre les yeux, je vois les tiens fermés, une adorable teinte rosé ayant naquit sur tes pommettes. Je sens que tu en avais envie depuis longtemps, peut être aussi longtemps que moi.

Je me perds, je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds. Je ne sens que ton corps contre le mien. Une agréable, une douce chaleur. Je ne te croyais pas si, dépendant, je ne te croyais pas si, impatient. Je pensais que j'étais le seul à vouloir te toucher, j'étais persuadé que je pourrais t'embrasser jusqu'à en crever. Me perdre dans les recoins de ton corps, me perdre dans la moiteur de ta peau. Et toi tu es là, tu me caresse comme un objet précieux, tu embrasses chaque parcelle de mon corps avec fièvre et impatience, je me sens d'un coup plus aussi brusque qu'avant. Je parais idiot face à toi et je sens les rougeurs me monter aux joues. Tu me regardes, étonné et moi je t'évite une nouvelle fois. Doucement, comme un baume, tu passes ta main sur mon visage, tu plantes ton regard dans le mien. Je me noie dans cet océan émeraude et tu rapproches mon visage du tien collant nos fronts.

« Arthur... »

Tu rouvres tes paupières ton regard se plante dans le mien. Je ne vois que de la tendresse et de la passion. Je n'ai plus peur à présent, pas tant que tu resteras près de moi. Nos lèvres se lient une nouvelle fois, chastement, tendrement. Et comme dans un rêve, tu me souris, comme avant. Je suis réellement heureux, Arthur, plus que tout, si tu savais. J'ai l'impression de percevoir encore la chaleur de notre étreinte et j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le plafond blanc de ma chambre. Comme un fantôme je me relève et je soupire.

Parce que la place à mes côtés reste toujours froide...

* * *

J'ai l'impression de toujours cocher: "_Romance_" et "_Drama_" pas vous ? owo Une review ?


End file.
